Mental Deduction
by Hypo Prower
Summary: I've always been able to figure out everything...but its seems that perhaps, this time, I've been outsmarted. One shot from Neji's POV. Written for Neji's birthday today. Happy birthday!


I had no idea where I was.

As Neji Hyuga, prodigy of the Hyuga clan, my goal was to make sure no one would interrupt my sleep so I could perform my duties with full strength the next day. As such, whenever I had gone to sleep last night, I was certain that my door was locked and my window was secured.

No one could get into my room, and only I had the ability to get out.

However, whenever I woke up, I was not in my room. Rather, this room was very, very dark. The darkness seemed to be endless. I had activated my Byakugan to see if I could find my way out on my own. However, this was not the case.

There was no one in the room. No light of chakra pierced through the darkness.

I was alone.

I'm not exactly sure how, but I had somehow woken up in a standing position. I figured I would be in this predicament for a while so I sat down.

I smirked and closed my eyes as I thought of how some of my OTHER fellow shinobi would handle this situation. Lee would probably babble on something about how Guy-sensei's advice would get us out of here, and he would pull out his stupid notebook and look for something to help him get out. Naruto would freak out and run aimlessly in the same direction until he got tired, then he would complain about how there was no ramen to make his strength return.

Shikamaru would get bored in 10 seconds and fall asleep.

I, however, would not sink to any of their levels. I would do everything the way I had always done it: mentally. Neji Hyuga was not a person that cried about not knowing what to do. I would figure this out. I just needed some time to think.

Obviously, I had been kidnapped. My kidnapper was a user of genjutsu. He or she—no, it was definitely a boy, girls were incompetent—had manipulated my senses to make me believe that I was in a dark room. Then he had rendered me unconscious and was currently taking me to an unknown location.

He would have to break the genjutsu sometime. Either he would run out of chakra, or he would be ordered to do so. I would wake up as normal and be forced to do combat with him.

What were my attack options? It was a genjutsu user, and a very powerful one at that. If they were relying on genjutsu to force me into unconsciousness, then that meant that they were not very good with their fists. They would rely on chakra-based attacks, either nin- or gen- jutsu.

I would use the Byakugan to locate their chakra points. Then I would use my gentle fist style to cut off said chakra points. Without chakra, they will be incompetent. It will be easy for me, then.

Ha! As if they could fool someone like me!

Suddenly, the floor around me started to shake. I stood up, ready for whatever was coming at me. Soon I would come back to reality, and my opponent would come at me.

I had prepared mentally, so I had prepared physically as well.

I was ready.

****************************

"SURPRISE, NEJI!!"

Neji blinked as light suddenly streamed into his eyes. He had been so used to the darkness that the sun was nearly blinding.

The Hyuga ninja looked around to see streamers, presents, a cake, and many of his friends around Konoha yelling in delight. Confused, Neji read the banner.

'Happy Birthday, Neji!'

Neji blinked twice in complete and utter shock. How on earth had he forgotten his birthday?

What on earth was the dark room that he had been trapped in? Curious, he spun around and saw Naruto and Lee carrying a side of a gigantic box. Naruto grinned and Lee.

"Hey, Busy Brow, you were right! The giant box idea DID work!"

Lee grinned right back before looking at Neji. "Neji, my youthful teammate!" he cried, and all but tackled Neji to the ground.

The brown-haired ninja shook off his friend. "Get off me!" he scowled, then spun around to face everyone else again. Tenten flounced happily over to him.

"Do you like it, Neji-kun?" she asked happily. Neji sighed and smirked, nodding.

"Sure," he replied, a little too blissful to be too angry right now.

For once in his life, Neji had been outsmarted.

_The End! Happy Birthday, Neji!_


End file.
